Bloodied Screams
by C.Teden
Summary: When two teens are brutally murdered by a masked-maniac, the city of Blackthorn goes into a frenzy. Police panicking, students partying, reporters going through great lengths to get the story. They should learn the rules before it's too late. Nobody is safe. Original story (kind of...)
1. Chapter 1- Psycho

Author's note: Hello you! I kind of did a story a while ago on Scream, but I figured it was going nowhere. This time is different. The older me is wiser, and now I don't write as I go, though this chapter was, and writing it actually scared me, which I didn't want to finish because I got scared :/ It's just me being a wimp... Enjoy the story :)

The phone echoed through the entire house. Preppy cheerleader Chloe Henderson picked it up, and the house was completely silent.  
"Hello?" She chirped in her usual tone. Kind, but a total dim wit. A mysterious voice lurked on the other side of the phone, breathing nervously.  
"Who is this?" The voice suddenly replied, and Chloe stifled a laugh. Brushing her thick auburn locks behind her shoulder, her emerald-green eyes twinkling with mischief.  
"Who are you trying to call?" She replied, sitting down on the luxurious sofa in the centre of her living room.  
"You."  
"Well, I think you've got the wrong number, I don't get the joke..." Chloe mumbled, and just then she heard the doorbell. "Could you hold on a sec? Someone's at the door."  
Chloe rushed to the door, and a slim, statuesque figure walked in. Shaking her straight, black hair out of her face, Hollie Russell smirked at her friend.  
"S'about time you let me in, almost froze my ass off!" Hollie scolded, her slightly-deep, intimidating voice added more threat to what she said.  
"Sorry! I almost forgot, someone's on the phone!" Chloe remembered, and snatched the phone up.  
"I'm back!" She replied to the caller.  
"Who was at the door, Chloe?" The caller asked suddenly.  
"It was Hollie. She's come over to watch a movie with me."  
"What movie?"  
"Psycho."  
"The horror movie with the famous shower scene?"  
"Yep! That's my favourite part."  
Suddenly, Hollie cut in.  
"Are we gonna watch this movie, or do I have to listen to you have phone sex for the whole night?" She demanded, and Chloe backed away in fear.  
"Sorry, I gotta go." Chloe told the caller, and ended the call before he could reply.  
"Who the hell was that?" Hollie asked, kicking her Creepers off her feet. Her long legs were covered by ripped fishnet tights, and they rested on Chloe's coffee table.  
"I don't know, but he had a really sexy voice." Chloe replied, excitedly.  
"Put the movie in, I don't think I could stomach you being all lovey-dovey with some guy."  
'Some friend you are!' Chloe thought to herself as she put the movie in, and turned on the TV. The screen flashed white, then faded to the movie title-menu. Hollie grabbed the remote from the table and pressed play, as Chloe went into the kitchen for snacks.  
"Got any flaming hot Cheeto's?" Hollie asked loudly, barely turning away from the TV.  
"Nope, I got some Nachos?"  
"They'll do! Come on, you're missing the movie." Hollie yelled, to which Chloe rushed back to the living room.  
She sat next to Hollie and both of their eyes averted to the phone as it began to ring. Chloe stretched over the sofa and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" She asked the caller.  
"Hello again." The same voice was back.  
"Um... This isn't a very good time right now, I'm watching the movie..."  
"Sorry about that, I just wanted to apologise."  
"Well, I forgive you." Chloe giggled into the phone, but Hollie quickly snatched it.  
"Listen asshole, I'm trying to watch this movie! Fuck you, and goodbye." Hollie ended the call and put the phone down. Chloe was lost for words, Hollie's blunt attitude really collided with her own optimistic yet silly attitude. The movie continued with total silence flowed throughout the house. The only noise that could be heard was Anthony Perkins talking. Chloe watched with a blank face at the screen, until a realisation hit her.  
"Hollie? You know that caller?" She began. Hollie turned to her with disgust.  
"What about lover-boy? He ask you to marry him?" She replied spitefully.  
"He knew my name... I didn't tell him, but when I let you in he suddenly knew m»"ky name."  
"Probably someone we know, now shut up and watch the movie!"  
Chloe hugged her knees and watched the telephone, dreading the next time it would ring. When it did Chloe almost screamed in fear. She picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" She was with a quivering voice.  
"Honey? We're just about to leave the restaurant, so we'll be home soon." Chloe's mother said, and Chloe relaxed instantly.  
"Okay mom. Bye." She said, before hanging up. Chloe settled the phone back in the holder, but as soon as the phone left her grip it rang again. Chloe picked it up impatiently.  
"Mom, I'm fine." Chloe said.  
"Good to know, but I'm not mom." The voice said, the same caller from before.  
"Who is this? Do I know you?"  
"Who are you?" The voice retorted.  
"You know my name, and my number. So who the fuck are you?"  
"I want to talk, you don't have to act like a bitch because Hollie's with you."  
"How... How do you know Hollie's with me?"  
"You already told me, moron."  
"Fuck off." She shouted, and threw the phone down onto the holder. Chloe began to tremble, which received a sarcastic look from Hollie.  
"It's gotta be someone we know, stop being such a pussy!"  
"But... He doesn't sound like someone we know."  
"So? Look; next time he calls, give me the phone, okay?" Hollie turned back to the movie, as did Chloe. The phone rang again, and Hollie snatched it quickly.  
"Hello?" She asked in a sugar-sweet voice and stood from the couch.  
"Who is this?" The caller asked.  
"This is Hollie, who is this?"  
"It's a surprise."  
"I hate surprises, so how about you tell me who the fuck you are now?" Hollie kept the very sweet and innocent voice, which angered the caller.  
"You don't have to talk to me like that, I only want to chat."  
"Maybe you should tell me who you are, I might want to talk then."  
"I think you know me pretty well."  
"Then tell me who you are."  
"Not going to happen."  
"Then I'll call the police and get you arrested for harassment."  
"I just want some polite chit-chat, but I guess you just want me to cut to the chase... You're starring in my movie, now. Do as I say, and you'll have a good part." Suddenly, a loud crash came from upstairs, frightening both of the girls.  
"Oh my God! It's him!" Chloe cried, clutching Hollie's shoulder.  
"Was that you?" Hollie asked.  
"Take a wild guess, or come up and find out!"  
Hollie gave the phone to Chloe, at turned to the carpeted-staircase.  
"What are you doing? Let's just call the police!" Chloe whispered.  
"I'm going to see what it is. This isn't some horror movie..." Hollie said, and slowly walked up the stairs. Chloe waited in anticipation as Hollie reached the next floor. Chloe put the phone to her ear and heard the caller laughing quietly.  
"Your friend is brave, but I don't think that will CUT it!" Chloe's frightened eyes widened as she heard the caller put the phone in their pocket.  
"Hollie?" She yelled, but didn't get an answer. A loud thud was heard, and scraping across the floor, right above where Chloe was standing. Then the rustling of pipes, and the sound of a shower turning on. Chloe suddenly wondered that maybe Hollie was in on it, with someone they knew. Maybe Rachel? Aaron? Ollie? Sam? The whole shower-thing was a total giveaway, mirroring Psycho. Chloe relaxed as the thought came to mind.  
Chloe walked up the stairs, still holding the phone. Steam was spreading through the space as Chloe walked towards to bathroom. Chloe was purposely being quiet so she would catch them out, and maybe scare them before they could scare her. The cheerleader stepped into the bathroom and stood watching the shower curtain, a shadow could be seen through it. Chloe grabbed the curtain, and slowly pulled it to one side. As her eyes rested on what was inside the shower, sickness and fear built up inside of her. The worst thing she had ever seen was right in front of her. Hollie.

She had blood dripping from her mouth, two large knife-wounds in her chest, and a long cut across her throat. Heavy black makeup was seeping down her face, making her look worse. Blood was covering the whole front of her torso, and her eyes were lifeless. Chloe almost screamed, but held a hand over her mouth. A silent voice could be heard, and Chloe's attention turned to the phone. She placed it to her ear.  
"Nice, huh? Paying my respects to Pyscho."  
"You bastard." Chloe whimpered.  
"Really? You want that to be your last words?"  
"Oh God! Please, please don't kill me. I'll do anything!" She begged.  
"Too late. I'm already directing the next scene."  
Chloe panicked, and ran towards the door. She threw herself out of the room and down the stairs, then found a hiding place between the TV and the wall. She watched the room with tearful eyes, and saw a figure running across the room. They wore some kind of costume, a black gown with a white ghost-mask. Chloe saw the knife in their hand, covered in Hollie's blood. A billion thoughts ran through Chloe's mind at once. She was going to die. Hollie was dead. A killer in her house. Her parents would be home soon. She was trapped. Chloe devised a plan when she apprehended she was still carrying the phone. She waited for the killer to run up the stairs, then put the phone down behind the TV, and quietly ran towards the back-door. She locked the door behind her and hid outside. The weather was cool, but still rather warm. Chloe backed into the bushes surrounding her backyard, and watched the inside of her house. She must have waited 2 minutes when the phone rang, and heard the killer tumble down the stairs. She watched through the door as the killer looked behind the TV, and picked up the phone. They threw it across the room, and searched through the house again. Chloe waited as the killer was out of sight, and ran across the yard. There she saw the tall, wooden gate which would lead her to the front, where she would run. Anywhere. She pulled at the handle, but the door was locked. She stressfully tugged at the door, but it wouldn't open. Chloe quickly turned behind her to make sure the killer wasn't there, and found the area to be clear. Chloe grabbed the top of the gate with her hands, and tried to pull herself up, but failed. She tried again, and still failed. She grabbed the door-handle, but felt a sharp pain in her back, which dug in deeper. She felt blood seep down her slim frame, and down her skinny legs. Chloe turned to the masked-killer, who stabbed her in the chest. Chloe gripped the killer, but fell to the floor. Letting out a quiet cry, she tried to crawl away. She felt a hand grab her by the back of the neck, and stab her in the back again. Feeling more blood-loss, Chloe became weaker. She pulled herself away from the killer, and slowly crawled away. The killer dragged her back inside the house, to which Chloe let out the loudest scream she possibly could...


	2. Chapter 2- Dun Dun Duuun

Chapter 2- Dun Dun Duuun...

_Here is chapter 2! After writing it on my phone, then rewriting it on a word document it is complete! This chapter was supposed to start a lot differently, but you know... Stuff happens. Hope you enjoy the stereotypical characters- I hope to expand on them a lot in future chapters so I can switch it around. It shall be fun :P_

The radio blocked out the real noises of the world, blasting out current top 40 playlist as she attempted to drive like a person that knew how to drive. Sure she was the most desirable girl in all of Blackthorn High, but she had her flaws. She was an awful driver, a bit of a coward and sometimes pompous when talking to certain people. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty; Rebecca King, Becca for short. She would breeze through life with everything given to her, but she wasn't a stuck-up bitch. In the back-seat, sunken into her seat with earphones in was Rebecca's best friend. The average-looking spitfire with wavy deep brown hair and hazel eyes hooked onto her seat as Rebecca took a U-turn, the same mistake she made every time she drove to school. Her name was Cassidy Holmes, a girl with a major love for good music and fighting. Funny how such opposites were best friends? They knew each other since they first started high school, and they both loved horror movies. Of course Rebecca wasn't as into horror movies, she'd watch some like Friday the 13th, Halloween and Paranormal activity. Cassidy was the expert, the one who was the nerd of film-club, created by Anthony Gregg.  
"Learn how to drive!" Cassidy yelled over her music, unaware that Rebecca would have heard if she had simply spoken.  
"Get a driver's license!" Rebecca yelled back, but went unheard through the full-volume music gushing through the girls earphones. Rebecca swerved the car into a driveway. The house was huge, like four houses merged together to create one big, glorious mansion. It was a secluded area, with only two other houses along the entire street. It was quite far away from where everyone else lived and went to, so who was she picking up? Of course, the current love of her life. Aaron Summers, an athletic jock of Philippine Heritage close down the line of his family tree. His smile may have melted a few hearts, or broken a few, but many people despised him for being the way he was. Cocky, overbearing. To top off the fact that he was a popular football player; he was incredibly smart. Weren't expecting that? He seemed so perfect to everyone that it made them hate him, but his mean-spirited nature and tendencies to condescend others made more people hate him. He slid into the front seat, dark brown hair spiked up with wax and shades covering his eyes.  
"Hey babe." He said nonchalantly and kissed Rebecca on the lips. She giggled as he let go, and started the car again. Cassidy pulled a face of disgust in the back-seat, and changed to another song on her iPod. "So what's up with Smeagol today? Looks worse than usual."  
"You're so lucky she didn't hear that... She's still having the nightmares, and her mom was drinking last night." Rebecca replied, her voice becoming doughy out of love for her boyfriend.  
"So the party's tomorrow. I'm going to get more supplies tonight and-"  
"I did in fact hear you say that. I will have vengeance, fanboy." Cassidy stated bluntly over her music, and glared at the back of Aaron's head. "Lord of the rings. Ugh."  
Rebecca looked away in embarrassment, as she always did during the battles between her boyfriend and her best friend. Their feud was justified, because they didn't like each other, but were forced to hang around each other. She jolted forwards as she hit the brakes, only just noticing the traffic lights. Both Aaron and Cassidy began to hold onto the car for dear life, in hope that they wouldn't be killed. It was a miracle Rebecca hadn't destroyed her car yet, only a few scratches tarnished the red gloss. She kicked at the brakes when she saw the school, then crashed into a parking space. She was a little off the lines, but nobody would notice... Only the person that would try to park next to the crimson Chevrolet. Aaron slipped an arm around Rebecca's waist, and walked along with her to the front of the school. Rebecca and Cassidy were part of the group know as the film-geeks.

The film-geeks were notorious for constantly talking about movies and staying away from the sunlight. Only one of them took part in sports, and that was Shelly Westwood, one of the only girls in the group. She was tall, strong and quite masculine in so many ways, like her boyish attitude and sense of style; Baggy jeans and nike sneakers. Rob Tucker was the only other person in the group to take part in further activities besides film-club. He had a passion for making video logs. A video camera forever attached to his hand proved how dedicated he was to vlogging. He uploaded a video to Youtube everyday, labelling them "Day in the life of a teen". It would get an average of 70 views a day, which was terrible compared to other vloggers which earned millions of views a day. Rob kept trying, even involving wacky things in his videos like pranking or recording his teachers. Anthony Gregg was the president of film-club, and dedicated his life to using horror movie puns and trivia for all to enjoy. People found it difficult to understand Anthony most of the time; sometimes he would come across as a kind-hearted person, but certain things he said made people fear him, or fear for his mental health. Rebecca and Aaron sauntered over to the corner where the film-geeks always sat, finding most of them there, staring at the building.  
"Before the formal greetings; shut up and look over there." Anthony cut in, pointing towards the masses of news vans and reporters.  
"Whoa... What happened?" Cassidy asked, slumping down on the warm grass.  
"Two bitches were killed last night." Anthony told her. "Hollie Russell and Chloe Henderson."  
"How? Was Hollie drink-driving again?" Rebecca gasped, and sat down with Aaron.  
"Nope. Both slaughtered by some caller. Apparently it was gross, blood and guts everywhere." Anthony sounded solemn.  
"Oh God! Rachel was supposed to go over there last night. Is she in today?" Cassidy asked.  
"Probably..." Anthony replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
"According to Facebook Hollie was found dead in the shower. She was fully-clothed, mind you." Rob flicked through his phone, and looked up. "They were watching Psycho..."  
"So?" Rebecca asked.  
"So the shower scene in Psycho! This person set it out like the movie? Was Chloe pushed down the stairs before being butchered?" Cassidy realised, and looked towards Anthony for approval.  
"Yeah. And apparently the killer called them before murdering them."  
"So they added When A Stranger Calls to the mix as well? That's scary." Cassidy replied, and dug through her bag. Aaron grew bored of the conversation, so attempted to create a more important topic.  
"Hey! Nerd time over. I need your help. My party is tomorrow-"  
"As you've told everyone way too many times." Anthony pointed out.  
"And I have more stuff to get. Baby? Can you get the snacks?" Aaron continued.  
"Yeah, sure!" Rebecca chirped.  
"You'll pay for it, right?" He asked.  
"Oh... Okay." Rebecca didn't sound very sure.  
"Prick." Cassidy mumbled under her breath, unintentionally catching the attention of everyone else, to which they grinned at her. Of course Aaron didn't hear, instead he pulled out his iPad, and scrolled through a list of things he needed to get.  
"Thanks again for making me this list, babe. It makes it so much easier." He told his girlfriend, planting a kiss on her cheek.  
"No problem." Rebecca giggled.  
Aaron ticked some things off the list, and packed his iPad in his bag as the bell went, and everyone left to go to their classes.


	3. Chapter 3- Pointing The Finger

_So after however long; I've updated! I actually finished this chapter ages ago but because of a low self-esteem I was trying to tweak it to be less terrible. But then I realised I'm extremely lazy so didn't bother... Yeah; enjoy._

Chapter 3- Pointing the finger

The great thing about mysterious happenings is that teachers will be interested, so instead of teaching they will gossip with the students. Ms. Carter was doing exactly that, sitting on her desk and laughing with the jocks. Anthony, Rebecca, Cassidy and Edward were at the back of the room, chatting amongst themselves.  
"Who do you think did it?" Rebecca asked everyone, leaning further into the group. Anthony raised an eyebrow at the question, and turned to the blonde girl.  
"I think the question is; who did it?" He stated.  
"Isn't that the same thing?" Rebecca stifled a chuckle, but was proven wrong.  
"It's not about what I think, it's about the facts." He replied.  
"Yeah, dwelling on personal opinion doesn't count for anything in stuff like this." Cassidy cut in.  
"But we'll have to give our opinions when the Sheriff wants to talk to us, right?" Rebecca persisted, a frown stretching on her face.  
"Except the police aren't doing the right thing. They need to go through peoples homes, go through their stuff to find any evidence. Ever heard of the observer effect? That's what will happen; people will lie to keep themselves out of touble, and will actually get in trouble when their alibi isn't backed up. That then creates the butterfly effect; a single lie would end up ruining the whole investigation or getting everyone in trouble." Cassidy reasoned, taking in air as she finished.  
"Well aren't we the criminology-nerd!" Anthony joked, and pulled a look of mock impression towards Rebecca.  
"Sociology... Actually..." Cassidy replied, taking out her black leather notebook.  
"So what's in the book?" Rebecca asked, trying to look inside as Cassidy opened it. From her short-lived glance she was able to see a lot of writing.  
"You always ask that, and I always tell you the same thing." She speedily replied, turning the page to scribble more writing.  
"So maybe you should share with us." Rebecca said confidently. "Sharing is caring."  
"It's a secret."  
"Like a... Diary?" Anthony pondered, his pitch getting slightly higher at the last word.  
"No."  
"But it sounds like a-"  
"No it's not!"  
"Just tell us. It can't be that bad." Rebecca tried to reason, nudging Cassidy with her elbow. Cassidy inhaled, and then sighed.  
"Fine. My therapist gave me this to write down my feelings and stuff. Like a diary but not really at all. She reads it every time I see her." Cassidy admitted, and started to chew the end of her pen out of anxiety.  
"I got one of those when I was in therapy, but I was fine after a few weeks. How long have you had it for?" Rebecca asked.  
"Almost two months, I think..." Cassidy told her, pulling her pen away from her mouth. They remained in silence for a while, until Edward finally decided to pipe up.  
"When's recess?" He asked, sounding slightly desperately. His eyes gave away how anxious he was, his unkempt brown hair and unwashed face hinted at how he didn't take care of himself.  
"We have 20 minutes until next period, then after that is recess... Why?" Rebecca told him, staring at the time on her phone.  
"Dammit!" Edward groaned and hit his head on the desk.  
"You are aware you can just go out whenever? Pretend you're being questioned by the police..." Anthony replied.  
"Or... You could quit smoking?" Cassidy suggested, and dragged a hand through her dark brown hair.  
"Yeah! Smoking isn't good for you." Rebecca agreed with her friend. She pushed her phone back into her pocket and pulled out a mirror. Her reflection was the same; as close to perfection as humanly possible. "Do I have a bitchface?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes."  
"Yes."  
Came the replies almost instantaneously. Rebecca's reaction was, lo and behold; a bitchface.  
"There it is. Only a face bitches can relate to but still hate you. How life does that." Anthony told her. Rebecca's expression sank deeper into her face, and she scowled at the Horror movie fanboy.  
"It's normal to have a bitchface, just look at Anthony; everyone makes the face when they look at him." Cassidy replied, smiling smugly at Anthony.  
"Oh haha. Where's your bitchface?" He replied.  
"Can you not see it right now?" Cassidy joked. Anthony glared at her, but a smile crept up on his face. Rebecca turned away from her mirror, and looked down at her phone.  
"It's unreal! Just yesterday Hollie was sitting right in this room... And now she's... She's dead!" Rebecca said with a solemn sigh. Cassidy sniffed slightly at the thought.  
"It was almost getting fun to have her push me down to the floor everyday..." She pondered, looking outside. "The press are still here?"  
"Yeah, in case someone gets arrested. We're all getting interviewed by the sheriff. They'd get the first scoop of it. Fuckin' reporters." Anthony replied, glaring at the people outside. Especially the blonde, fame-hungry reporter Jenna Williams.  
"It's kinda sick how they're using two girls' deaths to their advantage..." Cassidy mumbled to herself.

Jenna Williams bared a bright white smile as the camera began rolling. She threw back her shiny blonde locks and held up the microphone.  
"Welcome to Channel 3 News; I am Jenna Williams. Tragedy struck in the quaint city of Blackthorn city as two teenage girls were brutally murdered. Last night Chloe Henderson was brutally murdered in her own home, along with Hollie Russell. Today they would have been going to class as usual, but the tragic events have left a mark in this small community. The police are still in search of the culprit responsible for this crime. Channel 3 will keep you updated with the news. Back to you Rob." When Jenna finished, she breathed in heavily and took a drag from the cigarette in her hand hidden from the camera.  
"You alright?" The cameraman asked.  
"This is so fucking stupid! I should be interviewing A-list stars, not some dumb murders! This will be forgotten about in a week!" She growled, and threw down the cigarette. "I'm gonna need more than a small bodycount to get to where I deserve. I need more. Let's go into the school!"

_It's getting worse, right?_


End file.
